River Valley Equestrian Center
by ridingrudy1
Summary: Cassie Wells is a freshman at River Valley Equestrian Center. Follow her journey as she and her horse Parade face drama, school, and intense riding lessons.


Prologue _The starting bell rang and we were off like a shot. The mare under me put her heart and soul into everything we did, and that's what I was asking her to do now. As the first jump approached I leaned forward in anticipation. I rose into half seat as the mare flew over the striped vertical. I urged her on and we soared over the next jump, a vertical with flowers. The mare wasn't dazed and she took it without hesitation. The third jump was a simple double oxer. The mare asked for more speed, which I gave to her. Her pace increased and she stretched effortlessly over the oxer. We also cleared another vertical, an oxer, and a triple combination. I kissed her on slightly and she moved into a controlled gallop. The final jump was a triple spread. The jump only had probably two inches between each pole, so I wasn't worried. As she landed after the jump I laughed in exhilaration as the announcer called out, "Cassie Wells riding Pine Creek Stables' horse, April Showers, currently holds the time to beat at 36.491 seconds with zero faults."_ _After I cooled April down, I led her into the temporary stables that they set up for people who trailered horses. I led her into the stall with her name on it. Once in the stall, I unbridled her, and slipped on her leather halter. I hung the bridle on the hook outside the stall and went to her side to loosen her girth. I walked around to her side and took her girth off on that side. As I lifted the brown jumping saddle, I noticed that April's black coat was still slightly sweaty. I made a mental note to hose her down when we got back to the barn. I brushed her down quickly while murmuring praise to her. I kissed her nose and left the stall. As I walked down the aisle, I heard April whinny. I laughed as I realized that I had forgotten to give her a treat. I strode back to her stall and pulled a treat out of my tack trunk. I slid the door to April's stall and offered the treat to her. She took it greedily crunching happily. I chuckled and said, "Oh April, you're such a greedy girl." she snorted and turned her back. I rolled my eyes and headed back outside._ _When I arrived back at the jumping arena, I saw a girl galloping her horse towards the spread at the end of the course. I scanned the course and saw two poles already on the ground. The girl managed to make it over the spread clean, and the announcer called, "Jessica Reil riding her horse Clovers and Spades with an amazing time of 35.112 seconds and eight faults. That's the end of the round, Folks. We'll see you in about half an hour for the awards ceremony!"_ " _Cassie! Cassie!" I turned to see my mom running towards me. I grinned and hugged her. "Congratulations, Hon! You were great!" Mom said beaming as she pulled back. I ducked my head slightly and said, "I guess." Just then, my trainer Emma came over with a strange lady. The stranger had grey hair pulled back in a tight knot, ice cold grey eyes, a black dress, and high heels. "You did great, Cass!" Emma exclaimed. "This is Miss Cassaway. She saw your round and wanted to meet you." I turned to Miss Cassaway and said, "Hello Miss. I am Catherine Wells. You wanted to speak with me?" She nodded and said, "You are an excellent rider. You clearly know just how to work with horses and bring out the best in them. I am here as a representative of River Valley Equestrian Center. We are a prestigious school for young equestrians, and I have decided to offer you a free ride scholarship. What do you say to this proposal?" I looked at her in awe. "I would love to!" I turned to my mom. "Can I, Mom?" she grinned and said, "I don't see why not. There's only one problem. You don't have a horse. If you want to go to this school, you must let me buy you a horse." I was stunned. I could go to the school of my dreams, and get a horse? I must be dreaming. I grinned happily as Miss. Cassaway handed me a packet, walked away, and Emma and my mom hugged me and chatted happily,_ This was six months ago. Now I am officially a student of River Valley Equestrian Center. I did get a horse about a week after I got the scholarship. His name is Parade, and he's a six year old chestnut off the track thoroughbred. I live in Blackstone Hall, which is a dorm on campus. I have two roommates, Kelsey and Priya who are also riders. Par and I have come so far since I got him. He is an amazing jumper, and he listens to me when we do dressage. It's not either of our favorites, but we make a good team. Parade is 16.2hh tall. I already made an enemy although I don't exactly know how. Her name is Myra and she hates my guts. It doesn't really bother me anymore. It used to, but then I realized that she was a terrible person, so I didn't really care whether or not she liked me. Other than that, I'm surprisingly popular. Back home in Vermont, none of the other kids liked me, except for my two best friends. Joey and Brynn. We still talk all the time, and they are proud of me. I miss them so much, but at least we haven't lost contact. I feel like I've settled in really well here, and hope to continue settling in. 


End file.
